


You're Not Going To Lose Me

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or where Laura watches over an injured Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Going To Lose Me

Laura didn’t know why she was here. 

Here as in watching over her ex-girlfriend who was almost dead two times over. Carmilla had fallen asleep a little while ago thanks to some concoction LaFontaine had given her. Mattie had taken up a spot somewhere in the other room, telling Laura that she was going to keep watch in case Vordenberg’s ‘soldiers’ had found them. 

Laura pretended not to see Mattie’s look of pity when she left. Mattie may have been confused as to what made Carmilla care so much for Laura, but she knew no one really deserved to lose someone they love. 

Through it all- the break up and Carmilla’s many questionable choices- Laura couldn’t leave Carmilla’s side. Not this time. Not after all that had happened. 

She had tried to keep her distance from Carmilla. Clearly that hadn’t worked as well as she may have wanted it too. Something kept drawing the two back together, like moths to a flame. 

Laura knew what that was but she was too scared to admit it. 

Despite all the things Carmilla has done in her past, despite Carmilla’s nature as a Vampire and despite all the obstacles they face, Laura loves Carmilla. 

But Laura knows that the people you love the most are the ones that are taken the most cruelly from you. 

She learned this lesson at the age of ten when her mother was killed in a car crash on her way to pick Laura up from school. She was never really the same after that. Every time someone said they loved her, or Laura even thought they did- or every time Laura felt like she loved someone, she was so afraid too. She was afraid that they would end up just like her mother: six feet under the ground. 

That’s why she was so afraid to realize that the things Carmilla has done: killing the Dean, getting the sword, staying behind to try and save the school, coming back to try and save the school, had been for her. Because that would mean that Carmilla loved her, and that would end in Carmilla getting hurt.

And it did.

Maybe she wasn’t the one who shot the arrow but she was the one that helped put Vordenberg’s into power. So, she blood on her hands too and no matter how hard she tries, she’ll never be able to fully wipe it off. 

Laura looked over at Carmilla. Mattie had helped her change into a fresh shirt and had put a blanket over the girl. Laura tucked a stray band of hair behind Carmilla’s ear and she couldn’t help but admire how effortlessly beautiful Carm always seemed to be. Even after being shot through the shoulder with an arrow she still looked perfect.

She rested her hand on Carmilla’s strong jaw, fingers rubbing the soft edges.

“Laura…” Carmilla muttered. She screwed her eyes tightly shut and slowly scooted up. Laura retreated her hand and stared at Carmilla. 

After a few seconds, Carmilla said, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Laura replied cautiously. 

“It’s late. You should be asleep.” She looked at Laura. The bags under her eyes were obvious and it was easy to tell Laura had been crying recently. Without much of a second thought she handed Laura the blanket. It was partially stained with blood but it was still warm and soft.

“I’m fine.” Laura said with a steel voice.

Carmilla sighed and dropped the blanket on Laura’s lap. Without a single sound, Carmilla got up and started to walk into the other room. But she stopped, turned around, and looked at Laura again.

“You’re not going to lose me, Laura.” 

As she sauntered away, Laura wished it could be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment! If you have any fic recs, I'd love to hear them! Have a great day!


End file.
